The Butler and His Dragon
by naluandadrienette
Summary: Jokamu collection of one shots (crossposted on ao3)


She did her best to stifle the yawn, which went unsuccessfully. Instead, she just gave a long and tired sigh. The silver haired girl was exhausted. First of all, she had to go over the terms of the peace treaty plans with her siblings. Which was essentially just constant bickering between all four of her brothers. (Her sisters at least tried to listen and corporate with one and another). And that had nearly taken up all day. Secondly, her six-year-old son Dwyer, just wouldn't keep still. She and Felecia had to run all over the castle looking for him up until they cornered him in the garden. Which was much harder since she was 7 months pregnant with twins. Then the boy kept refusing to take a nap right up to when she threatened to tell his father.

And now, now out of all days, the babies kept kicking. Not the usual 'oh, they kicked, how cute!' kicks, it was the please-give-me-death kind of kicks. They would not stop, it hurts like a bitch, and she just wants to take a short nap so she can be fully awake when she plans for her husbands return. Corrin rested her hands on her lump of a stomach. "Please, just this once, let me sleep." She whispered. For a brief second, it almost seemed to work.

Corrin was about to give a sigh of relief right before it started right back up again. She gave long groan and threw her head back onto her pillows.

This was going to besomuch fun.

She did her best to carefully sneak into the kitchen. It was roughly midnight, and everyone in the castle was already asleep. Corrin didn't want to wake anyone up just because she was having midnight cravings.

Unknown to her, petite feet gently pitter-pattered behind her.

When she got to the kitchen door, she delicately opened it. Making as little as squeaks and creaks as possible. As she closed the door, she turned her head towards the table in the middle of the room. It was filled with all kinds of things. From a delicious variety of fruit to sweet smelling pastries. Which was exactly what she was craving.

It was rare for her to be wanting sweet things on this damned pregnancy, because normally meaty things were what she craved while the sweets made her gag. She honestly didn't understand why it was like that. When she was pregnant with Dwyer, all she could eat was sugary delights. (Though it was more than probable because it wasn't Dwyer she was currently carrying. Corrin walked over to the wooden table, rubbing her hands together. Her scarlet red eyes gazed upon the selection. Oh, what to pick? Chocolate chip cookies or blueberry muffins? Eclairs or Cake? Maybe even tarts or macarons. For some reason, debating on what to munch on was overwhelming. She felt as if she were about lose it and just wanted to cry. Wanting to bawl over sweets was frankly stupid, in her opinion. She was a in war between her two families for five years, she never cried then. But now, she was ready to lose it over food.

And now she wants to cry because she wants to cry. Sigh, this was getting tiring. She shoved those thoughts out of her head and focused at the task at hand. Maybe she should try the cake-

"Mama, what are you doing?"

Shit. She knew that voice all to well; Corrin suddenly turned around to find big blue eyes peering at her. She didn't know how he managed to sneak up on her, but there stood her 6-year-old son, Dwyer.

Corrin put her hands on her hips and gazed down at him "What amIdoing?" she retorted, "The question should be what areyoudoing here, Dwy." The very young noble gave a confused look.

"But I asked you first."

The silver haired woman gave a soft giggle before leaning down to get near to his level. "You may have asked me first, butI'myour mother." She booped his nose gently and young boy still gave her a uncertain look. "What I do should be no concern to you, but what you do until you're an adult, will and should be concern me. Ok?"

The silver haired boy breathed an 'oh'.

"So," she continued, "what were you doing, my son?"

Dwyer furrowed his eyebrows before answering. "I heard you sneaking out, mama. You've only snuck out when something bad was going to happen. So I got scared and followed you to make sure you're ok." He said softly.

Corrin blinked out of slight shock. He was scared that something bad was happening. She honestly felt like a terrible mother. He was young, so of course if he saw his mother sneaking out, it'd be typical to jump to conclusions. Especially with the circumstances with what it brought before. (It has only been a year since the war ended, and the older woman honestly didn't blame him for thinking they'd be invaded again.) She gave a soft sigh before bringing her small child into a hug and lifting him up off the ground.

"I didn't mean to scare you, my dear." She hummed in his soft hair, "but how about I make it up to you by reading you your favorite bedtime story." She offered. Her sons face lit up at the word's 'story'. Giving a big smile, "Yeah!" he cheered. Waving his small arms up in the air. The woman gave a laugh at her son's reaction. He was very excitable child. Much like Jakob when he was much younger.

She gave him a soft peck on the forehead, "Then let's go."

As she carried him back to his room, she guessed that she'd have to taste some sweets another time. Because right now, he was much more of an importance.

When morning came and her husband returned, he gave her a soft kiss before picking up his son.

"How did everything go, darling?" he questioned while Dwyer cuddled into him. Corrin gazed at her son for a brief second before looking back at Jakob. She gave a soft smile. " Everything was fine."

Jakob gave a chuckle before leaning down for another kiss. Dwyer then gave a sound of disgust, which made her husband turn to him. "Oh you don't like that, huh? How about this?" He teased while tickling the boy gently. Dwyer then broke into a fit of giggles.

She looked fondly at the two as she rubbed her swollen belly. She most certainly loved those two more than they could know.

I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM DOING


End file.
